


A Family's Fate

by Ferhog



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, At least I'm honest about it, Do fanfic writers not usually write reimaginings?, Drama, F/M, Melodrama, More emphasis on the drama, Reimagining, Romance, Surprised that isn't a registered tag, That's A Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferhog/pseuds/Ferhog
Summary: As Morgan contemplates her place in the world, Robin is summoned to a secluded field by his wife, Lucina, unaware of what lies in store for him.A reimagining of the ending cutscene of Chapter 21,Five Gemstones.Fire Emblem: Awakening and its Characters are property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.





	

Despite the immense differences that existed between the two countries, there was a similarity to be found in the plains of Ylisse and Plegia.

Not that there was a lot of variety you could actually find in plains. After all, large fields of grass, hills, and the occasional tree were generally the same wherever you were in the World. But still, Morgan couldn't help feeling surprised and amused that any place in Plegia could look so much like Ylisse. Granted, she hadn't seen too much of Plegia, but all she had seen till now was harsh, barren desert. And while these plains did have their differences from those in Ylisse, most notably the browner colour of all the flora that was likely a result of Plegia's weaker access to water, though it could have been a trick of the setting Sun's light, the familiarity of the sight was strong enough to make her wonder if the two countries were really as different as they liked to express, and if they really needed to be so hostile with each other all the time. She also wondered why this particular location was so... uninhabited. Sure, it wasn't exactly paradise, but it certainly looked better than the wasteland that most of Plegia seemed to be. You'd think the Plegians would have flocked here long ago. Although, these were the same people who were governed by a Cult obsessed with a divine Dragon of death and destruction with the desire to end the World, so maybe the neglection of this place wasn't exactly the craziest thing they could be doing.

Regardless, she was thankful for it. It may not have been paradise, but a simple, peaceful stretch of nature to make camp in was something she and everyone else really needed after the past few days. Not only had they lost the Fire Emblem, but now Validar and his forces were on their way to resurrecting Grima and bringing forth the apocalypse, while it seemed like the rest of Plegia were hell bent on hunting them down. After these past chaotic days, any moment of peace, however short, was welcomed.

With the camp set up, everyone was getting around to whatever sort of R&R they needed. Resting, eating, engaging with friends and family and such. Morgan herself was quite satisfied with all these needs for the moment. Or at least as satisfied as someone could be in these kinds of circumstances. All she really desired right now was a peaceful walk to clear her head and satisfy a bit of an exploration curiosity she was feeling. Understanding one's environment was important for any aspiring Tactician, after all.

Leaving the noise radius of the campsite's small commotion, Morgan found that the empty plains were peacefully quiet, the only sound being the light breeze flowing through the tall grass. Exactly what she needed.

While these past couple of days had been pretty hard on everyone, it seemed like it had been especially hard on her parents. Though she hadn't been at the exact spot to see it herself, she'd been told that during their escape from the Castle, Validar had briefly taken control of her Father, forcing him to seize the Emblem and give it to him. The fact that he could do this clearly struck her Father. Hard. As the army's tactician and as a soldier, he was effective as ever. Perhaps more so, which would explain where all his passion and feelings were going. Because as a person, he was acting more quiet and distant, and it was obvious that he thought of himself as a danger to everyone. It was understandable, but no less worrying for everyone. Especially his Daughter.

Her Mother had also been acting unusual. She always appeared so strong and driven, but recently she just seemed... tired. Both physically and emotionally. The normally firm warrior was finishing every battle looking exhausted and out of breath, or even in pain. And even when not involved in combat she tended to look as if she was sick. Unlike her Father, however, her Mother hadn't only started displaying these traits after the incident with Validar. It had been going on for a few weeks now. But what did begin after that event was a similar emotional distance, and a consistent look as if something was heavily troubling her, even if she tried to hide it behind a veil of false assurance. Perhaps it was the toll of having to bear the greatest load from this war longer than any of them, finally weighing her down more than ever.

Indeed, this war with Grima that had plagued the present and consumed the future was more or less the source of all their problems. Like everyone, Morgan just wanted it to end. She wanted her parents to go back to the way they normally were, without the pressure and hardship of a life of conflict bearing down on them. Morgan herself, with her amnesia, hadn't known much else outside of a life of war. It would be nice for her and her parents to live like a normal family. Or at least, as normal as the time traveling Princess of Ylisse, her amnesiac Tactician husband, and their similarly time traveling and amnesiac daughter, could live. Sure, a life without war would make her strategic prowess, the only real skill she knew she had, essentially worthless, but it was obviously worth it. Besides, she could probably find something else she could do usefully with a mind like hers. In fact, maybe she had some other talents and interests that she just couldn't remember, along with the rest of her life...

Morgan sighed, halting her walk in an open space surrounded by a few hills, where the camp, and essentially everything else in the world, was out of sight. And at the same time, she was out of sight, invisible in fact, to the rest of the world. 

Perhaps this was the kind of place she belonged. Somewhere where her existence went unacknowledged by the world. After all, did she really belong in it? Had she any purpose? This wasn't about being unable to think of a role to fill in a world without war, though that was undoubtedly a part of it. It was the fact that she, by all rights, didn't belong in this timeline. In fact, her own Mother came from a timeline different to this one, but she had more than earned a place in this world with her relentless mission to save it from the destruction that had befallen her own timeline. Even if there was already a young Lucina in this world that would eventually grow up amongst an older version of herself, there was just this sense that she belonged. But did that sense exist for Morgan? The day would eventually arrive when her parents gave birth to their own Morgan. In a world where a Morgan was born of a Father from its own timeline and a Mother from another, who herself was already living alongside another version of herself, what place did that leave for herself? The Morgan that arrived unannounced?

None, it seemed. At least, none that she could think of...

"Patroling the perimeter, Morgan?"

Morgan jumped at the sudden disruption of her serenity, but quickly recognized the voice. Turning around, she saw her grandfather, Chrom, walking down from a short hill towards her.

"Chrom..." She responded, surprised at how pleased she felt to see him. "I was just... out on a walk. Thought that I could use some time alone with my thoughts."

"I know how that feels." He said as he approached her. "I suppose I'm doing something like that myself at the moment, hence why I'm here."

"Well, these are tough times. I think we could all use a little time to ourselves."

He nodded. "In days like these, I'd say we need ourselves as much as we need each other."

Morgan raised an eyebrow at him. "I can't tell if what you just said was really profound or really dumb."

He shrugged in response. "Honestly, I can't figure that out myself when it comes to most of the things I say. I just say whatever feels right, even it doesn't really make too much sense."

"Are you sure that's the best way to lead?" 

"It's worked out so far, hasn't it?" He pointed out.

Morgan couldn't help laughing, and soon after, Chrom started chuckling with her. The moment made it seem easy to forget that they were currently being hunted in the middle of enemy territory.

"So..." Chrom began once they had both caught their breath. "Anything troubling you, specifically? I'd like to help if I can."

"You really don't need to." Morgan replied, though she already knew this wasn't going to stop him. Even with her amnesia she was aware of his reputation for being fiercly dedicated to those he deemed in need.

"Is it your Mother and Father?" 

She was shocked by his accuracy. "How'd you figure that out?"

His eyes averted to staring at a nearby bush, a more serious look on his face. "You're not the only one who's noticed their recent behaviour. We're all worried for them."

"Yeah..." Morgan sighed with sadness.

Chrom's gaze went back to her. "I can hardly imagine how you feel about it, though. Lost in an unfamiliar time with no memories of the one you came from, then your parents start acting more distant from everyone, yourself included. You have my sympathy."

His correct assumptions continued to surprise her. "It's not that I'm lonely or anything. I get along with the rest of the Shepards just fine. And I can't blame the two of them for acting the way they are. Like I said, these are tough times. It's... just..."

"You wish you could help them?"

"I suppose..." She answered, though this wasn't the whole truth. Worried as she was for her parents, there was also the question of where she belonged in the world haunting her.

"Is that all?" He asked, as if he could tell that there was something she was hiding.

Morgan thought about talking to him about it, her mind resisting the thought. Chrom had enough problems as Exalt and leader of the army, she didn't need to burden him with her own personal issues. Besides, this was something she should figure out on her own. What would consulting other people do? Especially when this one in particular was one of those who would be most affected by her presence in thise timeline. The Man was in his early twenties, yet was currently talking with his granddaughter, who wasn't even a decade younger than him. Presumably. Even her own exact age was something currently lost to her.

But at the same time, maybe talking to someone else about it was where she could find the clarity she needed. And maybe there was no one better to consult about it than Chrom, the man who had given a place in the world to an amnesiac from the enemy country as well as an alternate version of his Daughter from a ruined future. He also seemed rather persistant at trying to find out what was troubling her, so he'd probably be very willing to help her despite everything he had to deal with already. There was also the fact that he appeared right at the time when it was bothering her. If fate existed, this was probably it at work.

"Chrom..." She'd decided what to do. "What do you think of me?"

He seemed quite puzzled by the question. "What do I think of you? Well, I think you're a very bright girl, Morgan. Worthy of being compared to your Father. But with an apealingly more lighthearted attitude, I must admit. I'm happy to have you as part of my Shepards."

"It's not just that..." Though she was admitedly quite happy and flattered to hear this. "What do you think of me... existing?"

He now looked significantly more puzzled. "What in the world could you mean by that?"

"I mean... what do you think of me existing in this timeline? The alternate Daughter of your own alternate Daughter living alongside you? Do you not find it strange, even disturbing to have a Granddaughter who's only a few years younger than you?"

His eyes darted towards the sky for a moment as he seemed to be thinking about it. "I won't deny, it certainly is... strange. But at this point I've already seen enough strange things in my life to accept it. You're not causing any harm by being here, and regardless of how bizarre it is that a young woman like you is my granddaughter, you are still my granddaughter, and you are as welcome here as any other member of our family."

Comforting as this was to hear, Morgan still found herself looking at the ground, unable to look Chrom in the face.

"But does it really matter if I'm 'welcome' or not?" She asked. "I'm still the product of two people from two different times. The very fact that I was born should be some kind of paradox. Maybe I'd understand more about myself if I actually remembered anything about myself, where I came from and what I'm supposed to do with my life. But I don't! And if I can't see a purpose for my own existence, or even remember the life I had, how can I expect myself to live a life here?"

Unexpectedly, Morgan found herself on the verge of tears. She'd managed to hold back her emotions on the issue when she'd just kept it to herself, but now that she was opening up to someone about it, she could feel all the sadness and frustration rushing out of her, as well as the loneliness of being the sole person from her timeline living in this one.

She then felt the sudden sensation of something touching her shoulder, and looked up to see Chrom's hand placed on it endearingly, with a look of assurance in his eye.

"Morgan... it doesn't matter where you came from or where you're going." He told her with pure sincerity. "What matters is that you're here now, surrounded by those that care about you. Your Mother, your Father, even myself. I know that I haven't known you for long, but I already know that you're an intelligent and sweet girl, and I'll be proud to call myself your grandfather, both now, and when the you of this world is born. And rest assured, when that day comes, no one will think any less of you, in the same way that me and your grandmother don't think any less of your mother against the Lucina we gave birth to. It doesn't matter how many 'alternate futures' you throw in there, we're still family. Your family. We will **always** be there for you. And understand that these feelings of yours aren't unique to you. Far from it. Being from another world has little to do with feeling lost in one. Everyone does, including me and your parents. If you're having trouble finding where you belong, we're here to help you find it. Do you understand?"

At this point a few tears were finally seeping out of her, though she quickly tried to wipe them away.

This wasn't to say that she was feeling despair after what Chrom had said. Far from it. The only thing she could feel now was relief and happiness. Because he was right. It didn't matter that she wasn't technically the Morgan of this world. Her family still loved her, and as long as that was the case, she had somewhere where she belonged.

"Yes..." She wrapped her arms around his waist in a sudden affectionate embrace. "Thank you, Chrom."

He seemed quite surprised, even a bit embarrassed by the act, but patted her on the back in response. A final assurance that she had nothing to worry about.

But in the silence that had followed the end of their talk, the two of them simultaneously noticed something. Seperating from each other, they both shifted their focus to a sound they could feintly hear in the distance beyond the hills.

This sound was swiftly recognised as the distressed cries of a man. And while they were too far away to make out the words, both Morgan and Chrom realised with horror that they recognised the voice.

"Father..." Morgan whispered fearfully, before turning to Chrom.

The Exalt gripped the handle of his sheathed sword. "Let's go."

No more words needed to be said, he two of them ran towards the noise, hoping for the best and fearing the worst.

***

To say that Robin was feeling some rather mixed emotions was a bit of an understatement.

Lissa had just told him that Lucina wanted to talk to him. Specifically, at an open field beyond the fifth hill in a particular direction from the camp. While she had teased him with the suggestion that his wife had some kind of romantic intentions in mind, Robin was very doubtful that anything like that was the case. In all honestly, he and Lucina had hardly spoken since they had escaped from Validar's Castle. Occasionally they may have needed to ask something of the other, and as with everyone else he occasionally had to issue tactical orders and advice to her in and out of the heat of battle, but regular conversations and physical interaction were all but gone. Despite the fact that they marched together, fought together, and even slept together, they might as well have been living on the opposite sides of the planet.

On his part, it wasn't like he was really treating her any differently to anyone else. In general, he had been significantly more reserved and distant from those he knew. After experiancing his own will being stripped away from him by his father, and then forced to act against his desires and give the Fire Emblem to him, he feared himself a danger to those around him. He was already deeply disturbed by the memories of the perverse experiance, but the fact that he had no idea to what extent Validar could control him was really made him scared. He didn't want to distance himself from everyone, especially his family, but the thoughts of what could happen always haunted him whenever he tried to so much as speak to them.

However, he had noticed that Lucina herself was acting very similarly. He expected that she might confront him about his current behaviour quite quickly, but she never did, which was unlike her. But that wasn't the only thing that she neglected to do, fact was she seemed to avoid confronting him about anything since that day. He could swear she'd sometimes deliberately avoid his gaze when he looked at her, before quickly walking away. He didn't know why, and he didn't like to think why, though he had his assumptions. Perhaps that aforementioned confrontation was what was happening now, but it was still uncharacteristically late for such a direct person as her. As was her apparent request that they meet in a place so far from the camp.

That was what was giving him such mixed feelings. He had no idea why Lucina would make such an odd request, especially after they hadn't been very upfront with each other for the past few days. On the optimistic side of things, she could be trying to make up for that. One of his most reasonable presumptions for her behaviour was that the incident with Validar could have put her in doubt of him, and perhaps she had come to the final conclusion that he could be trusted or that she was being unfair to him, and wished to privately apologise. Maybe she even wished to make up for it with something like a romantic picnic. As odd as that would be, she'd never had much of a life out of destruction and chaos, and something like that wouldn't exactly be unexpected of someone with so little experiance in all things happy or romantic. Admittedly, it would be pretty nice.

On the other hand, it was also possible she had come to more of a negative conclusion for him. Perhaps she intended to request their seperation, her chosen location taking their drama far from camp. That'd be one of the last things he'd want, but maybe it was to be expected. Some would say that the two of them were just an amnesiac and a girl born into the apocalypse, both inexperienced in regular life and relationships, who had rushed into marriage. He certainly didn't feel that way himself. Lucina was a very open and direct person who showed everything about herself very quickly to everyone, himself included, and he found himself falling in love with all of it, and thus had no such regrets about 'rushing' into anything, particularly with the chance that the end of the world was just on the horizon. But it was possible that she had found herself feeling that way, influenced by her seeing him essentially attack her father. And if she did, as much he would hate it, he didn't want to hold her back in any way.

But neither of these ideas offered much help to him. Either way, would she really put this much effort into something she could deem as unimportant in comparison to the fate of the world? Again, he hadn't a clue regarding what she could want. Maybe it didn't have anything to do with their relationship at all? Perhaps she wanted to share some new opinions or thoughts regarding the war that she didn't want anyone else to hear. Perhaps it was something related to someone else? Suspicion? Disapproval? But whatever it was, was it really worth bringing them out so far from the camp for? This wasn't just about mere time and effort. Fact was they had been trying to avoid Plegia's forces and desperately fighting off those that found them for the past few days. Strong as they were, especially together, was it wise to separate themselves from the others like this? For what reason would she want to do so?

As he made his way toward the location Lissa had described, Robin found himself juggling hope, worry, excitement, sadness and fear all at once, unsure of what lay ahead of him.

Making his way over the fifth hill away from the camp, he saw that the uneven landscape did indeed even out into an open grassy field. It actually looked quite pretty for a country consisting mostly of harsh deserts, and it was interesting to think that this was actually his homeland. His daughter Morgan would probably be quite fond of it.

And in the middle of that field, standing next to a tree was Lucina, who looked up at him as he looked down at her. Heading down the hill towards her, Robin found all those mixed feelings intensifying now that Lucina was actually in his sight. His heart was racing a lot more than it really should have been, but he kept his calm composure. As he walked towards her, she did the same towards him, their paths quickly connecting.

She was dressed in her combat gear, as usual. He was one of the people, if not the person who saw her out of it the most out of everyone, and even then he didn't normally see her in anything else. Not that he really minded, as she looked pretty dashing in it. It showed off some of the things he loved most about her, such as her determination and readiness, which she directed in her efforts to save the world. Her expression, however, was unfamiliar to him. She was no stranger to sadness, an obvious by-product of the world she came from, but what was now on her face was something else. A sort of sleeplessness and uncertainty that she tried to hide behind a forced smile.

She was never good at forcing a smile.

The two of them stopped walking once they had approached each other. For a moment, neither of them spoke, the only audible sound being the rusting grass, leaves, and plants. Lucina took in a deep breath, and upon letting it out she shifted into a serious and determined look that Robin was much more familiar with. If it wasn't clear before, it was now obvious that she had something very serious to talk about.

"Might I have a word, Robin?" Lucina asked. 

Considering the mild but unexpected effort she put into meeting up with him, such a question was unnecessary, but Robin understood that her past didn't involve much politeness, so she didn't know much about how to restrain it. It could have been sweet, were it not for the atmosphere that was being given off.

"What is it, Lucina?" He replied.

"I understand we've barely talked since... that day..." She seemed uncertain of what to say. "I want to apologise for that."

Robin was actually quite surprised. Perhaps it was just about how they had been acting around each other after all.

"You don't need to apologise for anything, Lucina." He told her. "I haven't spoken much to anyone recently. It's just been hard dealing with... what happened to me."

She seemed noticeably bothered by the mention of the incident. "I understand. I've been the same. Seeing what Validar did to you and my father hasn't left me in much of a mood to talk to anyone, especially with everything that's happening now. I also... haven't been feeling well. I've keep feeling tired, even nauseous, and I can't seem to shake off these headaches..."

"We're all under a lot of stress right now." Said Robin. "And you've been fighting this battle longer than any of us. It makes sense that this would happen to you. You just need rest."

"I thought so too..." She nodded her head weakly. "But that wasn't all. I was noticing other changes in my body and I... knew something was wrong..."

Robin initially didn't get what she could mean by that, but a horrible thought suddenly occurred to him.

"You're not sick, are you?" He asked with nervous fear. Anyone contracting an illness at a time when they needed every able bodied person they had wasn't good, especially someone like Lucina, who was important both to him and the fight.

"I was worried about the same thought. I consulted every appropriate person. Aunt Lissa. Libra. My mother..." She looked at the ground unsurely. "But you don't need to worry. I'm not ill."

Something was definitely bothering her, but at least it wasn't what he had just feared. "That's a relief. So..."

"How do you feel about Morgan?" She suddenly asked. "Particularly... as a father?"

That was certainly an unexpected question. "Do you need to ask? I'm as proud of her as any father should be."

"Do you think we can make a future for her here?" She followed up.

That question was less jarring. It was one he'd already pondered several times, and he imagined the others did too. Not just regarding Morgan, but everyone else they knew and loved, as well as the rest of the world.

"If we defeat Validar, and stop Grima from rising again... then of course. We can build ourselves a normal life, without war and destruction, and give her a more normal upbringing than I believe either of us ever had."

Though her eyes were still on the ground, filled with the same sadness, she cracked a small smile, significantly more authentic than the last one.

"That would be nice..."

Robin could see that something was definitely off, and he saw no reason not to be direct about it.

"Lucina, what's going on?"

She took her eyes off the ground and looked into his, giving him a full view of the uncertainty and fear behind them.

"I'm pregnant."

Robin felt his body enter something of a shocked state, his mind doing the same, unable to comprehend what he had just heard.

"Sorry..." He said, confounded. "Could... could you please repeat that?"

"I'm having a baby." She replied instantly. "Specifically... Morgan."

Had there conveniently been a chair nearby, Robin probably would've sat down. Unfortunately, he would have to deal with struggling to stand. His wife's recent behaviour now made so much more sense. He was now feeling that same mix of emotions as before, but for an entirely different reason.

"I know I don't have any definitive proof that it's her..." Lucina continued. "But I'm still sure. I just have this... feeling... like when we first met her..."

"This is..." Robin still struggled to take it in. "This is great. Wonderful even..."

This wasn't entirely true. Of course he was happy that she was pregnant. Nothing was going to replace the Morgan they knew, but the birth of a Morgan in this world meant they could experiance the years they missed with the other one. He felt it would also serve to actually strengthen their bond with the first Morgan. And two Morgans were better than one, were they not? But at the same time, he felt that there couldn't be a worse time for this to happen. This brought up all the problems that would have occurred had Lucina fallen ill as he initially feared, only this was actually much worse. Considering the lack of blatant differences he currently noticed in her body, she couldn't be pregnant by more than a few short weeks. But she was likely already at the point where she couldn't fight to her full potential, and that was only going to get worse. But he knew that she wasn't going to let something like that stop her, and that's where the second problem laid. Now when she was sending herself into battle, she wasn't just putting her own life in danger anymore. And when he was devising his strategies, both her life and the baby's would be on his mind, which would make his job a lot harder. Not only that, but they still knew so little about all this time travel and alternate timelines business. If something happened to this Morgan, what would happen to the other? For all he knew, he could lose his whole family in one fell swoop, possibly thanks to a careless mistake of his.

He couldn't afford to let these thoughts dwell on him. Instead he needed to use it as another thing driving him to achieve his goal.

"Lucina..." He stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We're going to defeat the Grmleal, we're going prevent your ruined future from happening, and we're going to make a world where Morgan can grow up in peace. And the two of us can raise her like real parents."

For whatever reason, she backed away, releasing herself from his hands. "I never really got to experience real parents. My father died when I was very young, and my mother shortly after..."

"I know that." He said. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen to Morgan. Either of them. I promise."

She winced at his words, and looked towards the horizon. "I still have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he... died."

He'd never really thought about the memories she did have of Chrom. She never mentioned it, though he couldn't blame her for not doing so. It made sense why she'd bring it up now, when she knew she was going to be a parent herself.

"He was courageous, and kind, and everyone always spoke fondly of him. People said he was brave right until the very end... I yearned to know him better. And now that I do... now that I've seen how much he lives up to what they said about him, even surpasses them... I can see the world will be robbed of a very great man... I won't allow that to happen."

He knew how much she cared about her father and wanted to protect him, but he still found it a bit strange how the conversation had suddenly changed from their child to him. It seemed both were really just as important to her.

"I understand." He told her. "You love him. We all do. Believe me when I say I'd do anything to keep him safe."

"Anything?" Her lowered into what was like a sad whisper.

"Of course."

"Robin... I..." She suddenly gripped the handle of her Falchion. "Forgive me..."

Completely unexpectedly and unbelievably, she unsheathed her sword, pointing it straight at him.

If the news of the baby was shocking, this was something else entirely. The last time she had pointed her sword at him was when they met in the arena of Regna Ferox back when she was under the guise of Marth, but that was years ago, and done under a sensible reason. He could do nothing but just stare and blink at the sight, unsure if what he was looking at was really happening.

"L... Lucina?!"

"Stay where you are!" She cried desperately, steadying her footing. "I have no choice... I must kill you."

"What?!" What he was hearing was even more confounding than what he was seeing. "What are you talking about?!"

She seemed to be struggling to keep her sword hand steady. "I didn't want to believe it, but now I'm certain. In my future... you... you are my father's murderer."

Things were making less sense by the second.

"That's insane!" He protested. "Why would I kill Chrom..."

As he finished his sentence, he realised exactly what the answer to his question was. It was precisely what he was afraid of...

"I wasn't sure about it until now..." She told him. "I knew he had been killed by his closest friend, but after seeing how close your bond with him was, after getting to know you myself, after growing to love you... I... I didn't think it could be so. But after that day's events... it became very clear to me. You are at Validar's mercy. He'll force you to take my father's life, and very soon..."

It all made sense. He could never imagine himself hurting Chrom, but at the same time he would never have given Validar the Emblem either. The scenario Lucina described was entirely possible. What could possibly be an easier way to kill someone like Chrom than by forcing one of the people you'd expect least to do it to strike at any unexpected time.

"But I didn't think I could go through with it. Killing you." She explained, her voice getting quieter as she choked up. "Not just because you're my husband, but because... of Morgan. She hadn't been born in this time, and I didn't know what would happen to her if you died. By all rights we never should have met like this, never fallen in love, never gotten married. By all rights... Morgan shouldn't exist! Yet she does... and with my lack of understanding these alternate timelines... I didn't want to risk losing both of you. I spent the last few days unsure of what to do, and then... then I found out that I was pregnant. And I knew... this couldn't be a coincidence... This has to be fate!"

Everything was now so much clearer to him. Why she couldn't talk to him, or even look him in the eye. Why she had seemed so troubled in the past couple of days...

"If my father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, then sacrifices must be made..." Her voice cracked. "I am sorry, Robin! I know this is murder... I know that I'm killing the man I love... and sentencing our daughter to the same fatherless childhood I grew up with... but if it means saving the world..."

"Lucina..." He had no idea how to react to this

"Don't make this any harder!" She shouted at him. "Please... don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, and Morgan, and everyone else... then just... let this be done..."

He wanted to resist. Of course he did. It was the nature of any sane man to want to live. But he thought about what Lucina was saying, and he knew she was right. He'd sworn to protect Chrom, and to create a world that his daughter could grow up in happy. That everyone could grow up in happy. If his death meant he could do that, then he was willing to offer up his life without a second thought. In fact, he'd been willing to do that from day one. He may have wanted a future where he could live a normal life as a real husband to Lucina and a real father to Morgan, but it was clear to him now that it wasn't going to happen. The only happy future he could create was one without him.

His one regret being that he couldn't say goodbye to the Morgan he knew, or even hello to the Morgan he was yet to meet, he opened up his arms in surrender. At the very least, if he had to die, there was no one he'd rather have do it than her.

"Very well." He said with acceptance. "My life is yours... it always has been."

Lucina's arms shook as she found herself unable to meet his loving gaze. "Don't... don't look at me like that! Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? I love you! I wouldn't put myself through this if I thought there was any other alternative."

"I know." He told her calmly. "I don't hold anything against you. We both know this is for the best. At least... I'm happy you're the last thing I get to see."

She continued to struggle to keep her composure, but it was evident that she couldn't keep it up for long.

"Just... promise me one thing..." He requested. "Promise me you'll find someone else. Someone else who'll care for you, and who'll be there for Morgan, like I couldn't be. I want you to be happy, Lucina. Both of you. That's all I've ever wanted."

"No..." Lucina whimpered with regret. "Oh gods, no..."

"It's okay..." He tried to assure her. "Do what you have to do."

He'd accepted his fate. Though his ideal future was being denied, the life he'd lived had been a good one. If only in recent years. He'd met Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and the rest of the Shepards. He'd also met Lucina as well as Morgan. In all honesty, it was probably more than he had ever deserved. To meet these people, form such strong bonds with them, and experiance things like comraderie, love, and hapiness. It was a life he was satisfied with, and he was more than willing to let it end if it meant countless future generations could experiance the same.

"I'm ready, Lucina." He told her with a smile. "Tell Morgan I love her, and remember how much I love you."

He prepared himself for the end as Lucina prepared to strike, her body shaking as tears went down her face. What must have been mere seconds felt like years as the world around them fell into silent nonexistence, the two of them and what needed to be done seeming like the only things in the world.

"I need to..." She struggled to speak. "I have to..."

She threw her sword to the ground, the thud breaking the silence and snapping the moment in two.

"I CAN'T DO IT, DAMN IT!" She broke down sobbing. "I love you too much! And I can't... I can't put her through what happened to me..."

Robin looked at her, surprised at this turn of events. Suddenly, the necessity of his death and his acceptance of it didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered now was his emotionally broken wife.

He walked towards her, putting his arms around her and holding her close. She clutched him tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Robin..." She wept. "I'm so sorry..."

"Easy now." He told her as he stroked her back. "Easy. It's all right..."

He continued to hold her as she cried the rest of her tears into his coat. At this point all thought of Robin dying was practically forgotten, the pair's arms around each other being the only thing they cared about anymore, to the point that they ignored the sound of footsteps approaching them, if they managed to hear them at all.

"Are you done, Lucina?"

Chrom's voice sent the two out of their state, seperating from each other and looking toward the source of the voice. What they found was not only Chrom standing before them, but Morgan of all people as well.

"Father!" Lucina exclaimed with surprise, before turning to her daughter. "Morgan! I... I can explain..."

"There's no need for that." Said Morgan, who did not look happy.

"You're not the only one who can eavesdrop." Chrom explained. "We heard every word."

Morgan walked up to her, before surprising everyone by punching her in the arm.

"You IDIOT!" She cried, her eyes watering up. "What were you THINKING?! What possessed you to think that any good would come from... from KILLING HIM?!"

"Calm down, Morgan." Said Chrom, prying her from Lucina firmly, yet softly. 

Morgan remained between Chrom's hands, breathing heavily as she stared with angry red eyes at Lucina, who looked back at her with shock. While their significant difference in strength meant that Morgan's attack likely barely hurt her, if at all, Lucina seemed more struck by the fact that it happened in the first place.

"Sorry about that..." Chrom apologised. "As you can imagine, she was quite mortified by what she saw. It was a struggle to hold her back when we were watching you."

"You saw the whole thing and did nothing?" Robin was quite baffled by the thought.

"I knew Lucina wouldn't go through it from the start." He explained. "But I wanted her to realise that on her own."

Morgan's angry gaze then directed itself at Robin. "And you! How could you just accept such a stupid idea?! Did you not think about how I would feel?! How ANY OF US WOULD FEEL?!"

Seeing his daughter in this state because of his choice just made Robin feel pure shame and regret.

"Listen.." Chrom began, looking at both of them. "I understand your decision, but as you can see, you failed to think about how those you knew would feel about it. I imagine that I don't have to explain my own opinions on the matter."

He looked at Lucina, who seemed extremely unsure of what to make of this new situation.

"Lucina, I know your heart is in the right place, but I trust Robin. Nothing will shake my faith in him. We've held fast through times good and ill, and swore to be two halves of a greater whole. The bonds between us are strong. Stronger than I think you really understand. I believe more in them than some foretold 'destiny'."

"It's easier to say when you haven't seen it for yourself..." She said fearfully. "That's what I wanted to stop. I thought... I thought this was the only way I could."

Once again, Morgan walked toward Lucina, who looked prepared to receive her daughter's wrath a second time. What she received instead, was a firm hug.

"I get it, Mother..." Morgan sniffed. "I know the world you came from must have been a living nightmare, and you'd do anything to save us from that. But please... don't ever come to a conclusion like that and just keep it to yourself ever again. What's the point in making a better future if we can't share it with everyone we love?"

Lucina began to tear up again as she hugged Morgan. "I'm sorry... I just... I didn't..."

Chrom patted his daughter's shoulder assuringly. "You said it yourself, Lucina. In this flow of time you and I are bound tighter together than ever. Not just as father and daughter... but as friends. And if that bond is stronger than it was in your future, than others can be as well. Look at yourself now, embracing your daughter, who's existence would have been impossible in your timeline. We can change things. We already have. And we will again."

"You... you're right." Said Lucina, trying to clear her throat and wipe her eyes. It never ceased to amaze Robin just how much she could overcome with only her own strength, including her emotions. "I... never should have resorted to such a method. Not with the pain it would have caused everyone, myself included. I... I was a fool. Forgive me."

"No forgiveness is needed." Chrom declared, before turning to Robin. "The same goes for you. Don't dwell on yourself for being prepared to give up your life. If anything, it's an admirable quality, even if it's one I'd rather you didn't put to use."

Indeed, Lucina wasn't the only one who'd felt like a fool. Morgan was right. Something like that wasn't just their decision to make. Confident as he had become in the idea, seeing how upset it had made her made him feel ashamed of the whole thing.

"I hate to admit it, but he has a point." Her arms still locked onto her mother, Morgan looked towards Robin. "I want to strangle you for thinking you could get away with it, but I have to say, a father that's willing to die for his family and for the world... is something a daughter can be proud of. And I am."

He couldn't help smiling at the compliment, knowing that at least he hadn't strictly failed as a father.

"Don't worry, sweetie..." He said, coming closer towards his family. "I don't intend to let myself die anytime soon. Not anymore."

"Good. Because I won't let you." One of her arms let go of Lucina and stretched out towards him. "Now come here, you."

Perfectly willing to comply, Robin let Morgan put her spare arm around his waist while he put each of his around both her and Lucina. The three of them wrapped up in one big familial hug, all sadness and anger caused by the act was all but forgotten, there now only being room for each other's comfort. At this point, it almost didn't matter if Grima destroyed the world or not, because no matter what he did in the future, he could never touch these moments in the present.

Robin raised his head while Lucina did the same, the two of them locking gazes. Her eyes still had a few tears in them, but the look they had was much happier than anything he had seen from her in a few days.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." He told her, using his own hand to wipe the last of her tears. "Whatever happens, I won't let my father do anything to make you cry again. That's a promise."

"I know." She smiled. "And I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure we all make it through this, and stride into a better future, together. I'm not letting you go."

They both leaned in for a kiss, feeling Morgan affectionately rubbing her head against their chests.

"By all means..." Chrom began sarcastically, as Robin and Lucina parted from each other's lips. "Continue to kiss my daughter while embracing her and my granddaughter right in front of me. It's not as if I'd mind the sight."

"You're welcome to join in if you want, _sire_." Robin responded, raising his hand invitingly.

"I think I'm just fine over here, thank you very much." Chrom replied. 

A thought suddenly occured to him.

"Wait..." Robin took a step back, his hands still on his family but his attention directed at Chrom. "How much of the whole ordeal did you hear?"

Chrom looked like he didn't see why Robin would want to know that, but he started thinking about it nonetheless. "Well... our attention was first drawn in by the sound of your distressed shouting, I can only assume it was from when Lucina first started pointing her sword at you. By the time we got within hearing distance, Lucina was yelling about Validar's control over you. There was a bit in the middle where she was speaking too quietly for us to hear most of it, but otherwise we heard everything."

"Oh..." Judging by the fact that they hadn't mentioned it, it was clear that they hadn't heard about the baby. "I see..."

"Why would you ask?" Morgan looked up at him. "Was there something important we missed?"

Robin looked at Lucina, and saw in her eyes the same thoughts he was feeling inside him. Nervousness mixed with excitement.

"So... who's telling them?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentlemen of the Awakening fandom, I present: A reimagining of Chapter 21, now with 100% more Morgan, around 300% more melodramatic crying, and at least 1200% more (...)s. I love the (...)s!
> 
> So... funny story, I initially started this story under the working title ' _Morgan's Fate_ ' (Another working title later on was ' _Alternate Five Gemstones_ '(I had a lot of troubling thinking of a good title (Probably won't even be satisfied with this one))), but at the time I didn't feel like doing any actual writing just yet, I just wanted to sort out the tags and such. However, I couldn't save what I'd done, since (As some of you may know) saving/posting requires actual writing done (Brevity is the soul of wit, yada yada yada...). In order to save, I wrote done the temporary phrase " _Morgan is my n*gga_ ", mild censoring excluded. Unfortunately, I presume I must have been really tired at the time, I posted it rather than saving it. It was officially on the sight for a whole night before I discovered my horrifying mistake and deleted it. By that time, almost a hundred (Likely very confused) people had read it. It was hilarious, but also really embarrassing. If by some chance one of those readers is reading this now, I apologise.
> 
> I got the idea for this story from the fact that, much to my bother, Morgan is not involved whatsoever in the original scene. Not even mentioned. Now I get why this would be the case in the majority of possible senarios for this scene, as she/he doesn't really need to be there. It does bother me however, that if Robin is Lucina's husband or mother, the way that killing him/her would affect their daughter/Robin's son as well as Lucina's brother isn't even mentioned. Now, I do understand why. Putting Morgan in the scene would require extra animation for just one of many possible scenarios, and even mentioning Morgan would probably be difficult since it's possible to not do the paralouge before this chapter and I don't make games so I can't really say but I imagine sh*t gets complicated. But despite these good reasons, it still bothered me from a story and character perspective. What also bothered me was how the thought of how killing Robin before Morgan's birth might affect her was also ignored, and I thought it would be interesting and more dramatic if Lucina revealed she was already pregnant, and thus wasn't putting Morgan in any danger. I liked the idea, and thought i'd write a version was the scene with this in mind.
> 
> The part from Morgan's perspective at the begining took a lot longer than I thought it would. I wanted Morgan to be part of the scene due to her importance in it, and thus wanted a good reason for her to be there. But I'd say that I unexpectedly spent the majority of my time writing that reason.
> 
> Some may have noticed my copying and pasting (Figuratively of course) of some lines from the original scene. I tried to put my own spin, or add new stuff, but I admit to just being lazy at times. Hopefully the disconnect isn't too jarring. I did try to prevent that.
> 
> As always, please comment and critique so I can improve for future chapters and stories. Thank you.


End file.
